


Not What I Had Planed (Tombur)

by ThrowMeInnaDitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, problematic - Fandom
Genre: Adult/Minor, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Incest Kink, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masturbation, No character tags, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Porn, Praise Kink, Regret, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst, Underage Sex, Wilbur is a bitch, femboy, m/m - Freeform, nsfw mcyt, problematic, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeInnaDitch/pseuds/ThrowMeInnaDitch
Summary: “Hello?” he said right before yawning. He heard Tubbo laugh, “Tommy! Wanna hop on Minecraft with us?” Tommy froze, then looked at who was in the call. Tubbo, Jack, and fucking Wilbur. *What I did last night is going to haunt me.* “You good, Tommy?” Will asked once he noticed that the teen wasn’t his usual loud self. Tommy bit his lip, something about the musician asking if he was okay made his stomach fill up with butterflies. “Yeah- I’m good. I haven’t been sleeping well.”orWhat happens when Tommy is having trouble sleeping and the only thing that can help him sleep is one of his friends- yet that same friend is keeping him up. That friends name is Wilbur, and he lives in the teens mind rent free.(I'm bad at summaries, just give this a chance please)
Relationships: Tombur, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 78
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! umm, this is my first time writing in years so I hope this is good. Also if you're here to send hate... that's fine. If you're not then welcome lol. 
> 
> Also, I've never used this website before so... I don't really know how to tag so I'll add more as I go. Anyway, enjoy!

Tommy sighed as he stared at his ceiling from his place in his bed. He had earbuds in, listening to Wilbur, he found comfort in the older males voice. Especially when he can’t sleep, which was his current problem. The blond held up his phone and looked at the time, **2:00AM.** _For fuck sake it’s two in the morning already?_ he groaned to himself before rolling over onto his stomach. He then decided to open Imessage to message Tubbo and Wilbur, with hopes that one would answer. 

He shoved his head into the bend of his arm in wait, _one of these fucker better answer._ He was bored and overly tired, he thought about playing on the smp; but he couldn’t do much stuck in the prison. _Why can’t I sleep?_ he asked himself for what felt like the hundredth time that night. _Maybe it’s stress? I should talk to Will about it… Wilbur- why do I think about him so much?_ The tall brit lived in his head rent free, so much it was unhealthy. Tommy just thought it was cause he was a friend… or maybe was it more? _I like t-._ His train of thought caught off when his phone buzzed. 

  
  


**Tommy;** **_are you awake [2:00am]_ **

  
  


**Wilbur;** **_Yeah, I’m about to shower. What’s up? [2;10am]_ **

Tommy pushed his eyebrows as a weird feeling washed over him, _that’s weird… why do I feel so warm?_

**Tommy;** **_what do you doi f you cant sleep?_ **

**Wilbur;** **_I sometimes listen to music. Idk, why?_ **

**_Tommy; cause i cant sleep asshole, and I tried music_ **

**Wilbur;** **_oh, well what are you listening to?_ **

**Tommy;** **_umm, your music_ **

The teen couldn’t stop the pink blush that spread across his face. He didn’t understand why he was embarrassed about it. Wilbur knew that Tommy listened to his music, so why was he feeling so… _flustered?_ He huffed as the warm feeling came back. Like a brick at the bottom of his stomach.

**Wilbur; okay, are you stressed or something? Is there anything on your mind?**

_Yeah, you for some reason._

**Tommy** **_; nope. I'm just bored. There has to be something I can do to get me to sleep. Right?_ **

Tommy bit his lip as he watched Wilbur type then it disappeared. He sighed, _maybe he got in the shower._ He told himself before he froze, swallowing thickly as his mind started to picture Wilbur in the shower. 

Images of his older friend's naked body appeared one after another. Sinful videos played in his head of Wilbur washing himself, vivid images of his body covered in soap suds. He pictured Wills hands traveling down his V lines to his crotch. _No no no, Thomas stop thinking about- too late_. He groaned as he noticed he was hard. He only has ever touched him a few times in his life, he hardly ever had to. Usually he’d leave it alone… but know he knew he couldn’t. He needed something to do.

He let out a soft moan as he pushed his hips into the mattress. _Should I lock the door? no, it’s too late for that. I’ll just have to stay quiet,_ he flipped over on to his back before lifting his waist to pull off his boxers. The teen sighed in surprise as the cool air made contact with sensitive skin, _I can’t believe I’m doing this._

He reached down and ghosted his hand over his hard cock, in his mind he started to picture Wilbur teasing him. Letting his hand leave phantom touched for a bit before he wrapped his long fingers aground himself. Immediately rutting into his hand. “Fuck, Will.” He whined out quietly. He brought his other hand to his mouth, to try and block out the moans and whimpers leaving his mouth as he started going faster.

“Mhmm.” he felt himself getting closer, _“are you going to come?”_ Wilbur’s voice asked him in his head and he nodded as he moaned out a yes. The blond started going faster, his hips moving with his hand, “Fuck Will, I’m-” He started to cum with a shallow thrust and a high pitched whine. _“Are you cumming?”_ He nodded as he went limp against the bed.

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over him. He just got off on the thought of one of his best friends… someone eight years older than him; someone who is supposed to be a brother to him. _It’s only a one time thing- yeah, that’s it._

  
  
  
  


The sound of his phone vibrating like crazy woke him up the next morning. He groaned opening his eyes and as he reached for his phone. He hit the power button and saw that he had a bunch of messages from Tubbo and Wilbur. _Shit it’s noon,_ he groaned then clicked on his notifications from Tubbo. Not wanting to talk to Wilbur just yet. 

**Tommy;** **_are you awake im bored [2:00AM]_ **

**Tubbo;** **_sorry mate i was sleeping [6:00AM]_ **

**Tubbo;** **_Did you get any selep?_ **

**Tubbo;** **_are you busy? Wanna hop on the origin smp? [10:00AM]_ **

**Tubbo;** **_im going to asume u r sleeping, message me when u r awake [11:50AM]_ **

“Damn, He’s clingy.” he chuckled to himself as he stood up and walked over to his chair, sitting down before sending a message back saying he was awake. Then he hesitantly checks the messages from Wilbur.

**Tommy** **_; nope. Im just bored. There has to be something i can do to get me to sleep. Right? [2:20AM]_ **

**[Message Deleted]**

**Wilbur;** **_Just google ways to fall asleep, Tommy. I don’t know how to help [2:29AM]_ **

**Wilbur;** **_I’m going to assume you fell asleep or found something to do. Good night mate._**

_Why did he delete a message? What did it say? I-_ he jumped slightly as he received a call from discord. 

“Hello?” he said right before yawning. He heard Tubbo laugh, “Tommy! Wanna hop on Minecraft with us?” Tommy froze, then looked at who was in the call. _Tubbo, Jack, and fucking Wilbur. What I did last night is going to haunt me._ “You good, Tommy?” Will asked once he noticed that the teen wasn’t his usual loud self. Tommy bit his lip, something about the musician asking if he was okay made his stomach fill up with butterflies. “Yeah- I’m good. I haven’t been sleeping well.” 

Wilbur laughed and it made Tommy’s head spin. It was heaven, his laugh was so warm. _His laugh is amazing- he’s so perfect, I w- oh dear._ His eyes widened as he slowly realized that he has a crush on the one and only Will Gold. _Holy shit- I think I like Wilbur fucking Soot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, if you have anything so say about feel free to say please. or if you have any ideas go ahead and share lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you two fight like brothers” Tommy’s face scrunched up in disgust but his stomach felt butterflies, “Don’t say that, we aren’t brothers” “Don’t say that Phil, I will cry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wasn't expecting people to actually like this- let alone read it. Thank you! lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter!

Guilt. That’s all Tommy felt as he tuned out everyone's voices. He didn’t care who was talking- all he could think about is how guilty he felt over him getting off over his fucking friend! And the fact he had a crush on him. _Do I tell him? No- no… Tommy you are stupid. Maybe he won't care?_ he rolled his eyes at himself. He knew telling a twenty-four year old that he, a sixteen year old, that he had a crush on him would most likely freak him out- and worse he could lose Wilbur. The thought made him shiver. _I need to tell someone. Maybe Tubbo could help- would he judge me?_ Tommy started to tear up, he didn’t know what to do.

“Tommy? are you still there?” The older males voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He whipped his eyes before replying, “yeah I’m fine- I just dozed off” he cleared his throat, “I’m not fully awake, sorry.” the others in the call laughed, it made him feel worse. Even if Wilbur's laugh made him happy.. but it felt like it was mocking almost. _Wow, this isn’t a good feeling._ “Are you sure you’re okay Tommy?” Jack asked and Tubbo hummed before adding on. “Yeah, Tom- you seem really quiet.” The blond teen rolled his eyes before resting his head in his hands. “I’m fine-” lie, “I think I’m going to lay back down for a bit… I have a headache.” before anyone could respond he disconnected. “I fucked up.”

  
  
  
  


A few hours later he found himself thinking about the tall, handsome brit who he calls his friend. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. Everything about Wilbur stood out to him now, and it made him think, _did I always like Will?_ He sat at his desk in thought. That question ran through his mind repeatedly. Tommy always thought he simply looked up to him- but could it be more? He groaned before dropping his head onto his desk with a thud, “ow” he then laughed at himself. _Maybe I could talk to Tubbo._

He opened discord and immediately called his best friend, who answered quickly. “Tubbo! I think I-” he was really going for it wasn’t he but he didn’t get to finish his word spill because Tubbo interrupted, thankfully, “I’m live, Tommy! If you didn’t know,” the teen froze, _I almost told his chat I liked Wilbur.. Holy fuck._ “Oh- okay… what are you playing?” he questioned, hoping to change the subject. “Oh! I’m still on the origin smp… Do you wanna join? You didn’t play earlier so maybe you can hop on now?” Tommy sighed, “yeah, I just need to load up Minecraft.” Tubbo laughed, “okay, when you get into the server join the vc.” he agreed before ending the call. 

Once he opened the game he was about to join the vc but stopped once he saw that the man he can’t escape was in it, “for fuck sake,” he also saw that Ranboo, Slimecicle and Phil were there; and obviously Tubbo was there. _Maybe I could ignore him?_ Thomas let out a slightly loud yell, he wanted to let out his frustration while also not making his parents upset. 

Before he could back out he joined the call, as soon as it connected he was greeted but the only one that he could actually comprehend was Will’s, “Ayup Tommyinnit, how was your nap?” he blushed before choosing to go with his plan, “so Tubbo what are we doing today?” 

Ignoring him was harder than Tommy thought, he was trying to get wood when something hit him. He stopped and looked around him before going back to his tree gathering. Then it happened again, so he hit the space in front of him and heard something getting hit followed by Wilbur’s oh-so-beautiful laugh and his Minecraft character becoming visible. “Will you leave me alone? Go bother Phil.” the mentioned started laughing, “you two fight like brothers” Tommy’s face scrunched up in disgust but his stomach felt butterflies, “Don’t say that, we aren’t brothers” “Don’t say that Phil, I will cry” everyone got quiet… It was weird that Tommy denied the observation. Suddenly Wilbur started chuckling, “what?” he got closer to the mic, “does, _my little brother,_ not luv _his big brother,_ Wilby, anymore?” Everyone started laughing and Tommy groaned as he leaned back into his chair. Not from being annoyed, but somehow from arousal. _Not now, dammit.”_ he looked down at the growing erection in his lap, _why did I get hard from him calling me his damn brother… what is wrong with me?_ He sighed as he focused back to the game, “whatever- now just leave me alone.” he said before muting his mic and going back to mining the tree. He watched as Will’s character stood there for a second before it disappeared. Tom let out a shallow breath as he tried to not pay any attention to his lap. His phone lit up and he looked over, Wilbur had messaged him. 

**Wilbur <3; _Hey, are you okay? You seem stressed… I hope what I said didn’t bother you. [8:28pm]_**

Tommy smiled, Wilbur was so nice to him… and yet Tommy was evil to him. He’s using the man to get off- a man who he’s known of for years, a man that was too old for him, a man that was just being nice to him yet he turned it into his own little fantasy. He was disgusting… yet that made him feel even more bothered. 

**Tommy; _I’m sorry Will. I just haven’t felt okay the past few days and im tired so fucking tired i cant skeep at night and im confued about some shti._**

**Wilbur <3; _It’s okay Tommy, and I’m here if you need someone to talk to… you were there for me when i was feeling shitty so I’m willing to help you out_**

**Wilbur <3; _is there anything i can do?_**

Tommy bit his lip as he took his hand off his phone and put it on top of his dick. _If only I could tell him what I want,_ he let out a whine as he pushed his hand down into himself. I _wonder if he’s demanding in bed. Would he push me onto the bed and manhandle me? or would he be gentle… maybe he would be at first but then he’d fuc-_ “mmhmm, fuck! Will- I-” before he could continue he came in his pants. “Shit, “a one time thing” huh?” he chuckled before deciding to reply to the man he just imagined fucking him. 

**Wilbur <3; _is there anything I can do? [8:32pm]_**

**Tommy; _visit me [8:37pm]_**

His eyes widened as he sent the message before he could think, “fuck- shit.” he went to delete it but it was too late. Wilbur saw it. Tommy started to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! feed back is always welcome! hate comments are as well.. so feel free so tell your thoughts. 
> 
> I'll try and upload everyday! (don't hold me to that)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re gay…?” the boy asked in a hushed whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me lmao

**Big T; _visit me [8:37pm]_** __

Wilbur looked at the message in shock. He wasn’t expecting that to be the teens response. He chuckled to himself, surprised that the teen wanted him to visit. The first time they hung out went well, and he enjoyed hanging out with his close friend even though that friend is sixteen. Wilbur knew it was wrong… he really did- but he doesn’t have many friends and seeing as Tommy was an only child and didn’t have a brother, he felt a need to fill that role in a way.  _ I should probably get somewhere safe before I reply.  _

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile the blond was freaking out…he didn’t have enough will in him to face the man in a block game- he couldn’t imagine how he’d handle seeing him face to face; without a screen between them. He fucked up... he knew that. He just wished he could have deleted it as fast as he sent it.  _ He’s going to think I’m weird… what if he is creeped out?  _ He hated this, he felt like he was in some teen romance movie where the girl sent his crush a message by accident. He let out a breathy laugh as he leaned back in his chair uncomfortably. Just now remembering that he had cum in his underwear.  _ Why is being a teenager hell? why did know one warn me?  _ his phone then dinged and he sunk farther in his chair, not wanting to face the rejection.  _ Maybe he will say yes… maybe I’ll find out he likes me!  _ Tommy smiled before happily looking at his phone.

**Wilbur <3; ** **_i cant do that Tommy… I’m sorry. I have work to get done and songs to work on. Plus you have school and shit. [8:47pm]_ **

“Oh-” he whispered as his heart shattered into pieces. He then started crying, not bothering to stop the small beads of water from rolling down his cheeks.  _ Of course he wouldn’t! he’s a grown man who actually has to do shit in life- I’m fucking stupid- why would he drop everything to visit some child who he met online in 2019.  _ He whipped his tears and took a few breaths. 

**Tommy; _That’s fine mate i was mostly joking anyway. I just need distraction you know?_**

_ Even if I want that distraction to be you… maybe I can get Tubbo to visit? _

**Wilbur <3; ** **_oh okay. And yeah i do understand. Maybe take some time off from everything and hang out with family and your irl friends. Step away from the internet and get out of the house._ **

**Tommy;** **_okay Dad_ **

Tommy laughed through his tears as he senf that- he almost had the nerve to call him Daddy… but decided against it.

**Wilbur <3;** **_I thought i was your brother, Thomas?_ **

The boys breath hitched, the message sent a shiver down his spine.  _ Please don’t get hard again.  _

**Tommy;** _**good point. We should get back to playing Minecraft before they start to think we ditched.** _

Wilbur didn’t respond but instead unmuted his mic to as if anyone had wood he could steal, cause he was “too lazy to get his own”, Tommy smiled at that, he was glad they ended the brother conversation because he couldn't handle it- but his mind had other plans. He suddenly heard Wilbur's voice in his head,  _ “what do you want your big brother to do to you?”  _ He swallows the lump in his throat as he could picture himself under the brunette, moaning out the word brother as he was being fucked into the mattress. He whimpered as he felt himself get hard again.

“Why don’t you steal wood from Tommy?” Phil asked, drawing Tommy out of his sinful imagination. “I think not, get your own wood fuck face,” he said once he unmuted. His voice sounded like he hadn’t said a word in years and he hoped no one noticed. Wilbur laughed, making Tommy bite his lip to stop noises from escaping, “Fine I’ll get my own wood. Don’t ask me for anything later you fucks.” Everyone laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Again, Tommy found himself not able to sleep. The clock told him it was five in the morning and he couldn’t even drift off a little, he had tried to. Yet he failed many times due to the fact that when he closed his damn eyes he saw Wilbur. That led to his mind to think about the man- not all sinful however. Sure Tommy still pictured what Wilbur looked like without his jumper but he also wondered if he was the type to wake up early to cook breakfast for his partners. He had realized that he didn’t know much about that aspect of his friend's life. There were times when Wilbur would tell him something, like how he had once spent a week learning how to make some type of cake for someone he liked or how Will kept a box of love notes in his closet. He sighed to himself before deciding to send both Tubbo and Wilbur a “are you wake” message like he did yesterday.

He received a message from Tubbo and called him instead of replying, “Hello?” Tubbo asked when answered, Tommy smiled- it has been sometime since they were in a call alone, “Hey, big man- am I bothering you?” He asked before rolling over onto his back; to yet again stare at the ceiling. “Nope! I’m just watching some YouTube videos… Oh! You wanted to tell me something yesterday, what was it?” The younger closed his eyes in fear as he opened his mouth, “I like someone-” “who!” Tubbo yelled cutting him off, making him laugh. “I don’t-” he sighed as tears started to rip at his eyelids, threatening to spill if he blinked. “I don’t think I can say Toby…” 

The other frowned on his end, “is it someone I know? Is it like Niki or… I don’t know any other fem-” “male, Toby… they are male.” his best friend went quiet. It made his heart stop in fear. “You’re gay…?” the boy asked in a hushed whisper.  _ He doesn’t sound disgusted so that’s good.  _ He let out a light laugh, “I really do not know… recently I haven’t thought about girls- actually, now that I’m thinking about it. I don’t think I actually did, I think it was just for the bit”  _ Holy shit- have I always been gay?  _ he huffed,  _ this sexuality shit is confusing.  _

“So… who is it?” He tried asking again. Tommy bit his lip, “I don’t want you to judge me.”  _ or to find me gross,  _ He was the only one to think that. He heard Toby laugh, “Tommy, Big man, the only way I’d judge you is if you liked Philza… or Lani- but mostly Phil- he’s too old and he’s married.” Tommy smiled as he gave a little laugh, thankful that Wilbur wasn’t listed… then again, “Tubbo… are you saying that you wouldn’t judge me if I liked you?” He heard Tubbo take in a small breath as if he had caught the bee loving boy off guard. “I- I mean I’d be flattered if you liked me if I’m being honest… but I’ll tell you now Big Man, to save you the heartbreak, I sadly do not have a crush on you- you’ve missed that chance.” Tommy started laughing but stopped abruptly when he realized what the older had said, “I’m sorry… what do you mean I missed that chance, Tubbo?”  _ Did he like me?  _ “Calm down, mate- I ummm- I did have at one point a crush on you but it passed… sometimes I st- No! stop changing the damn subject and tell me who!” Tommy groaned as he closed his eyes again,  _ here goes nothing,  _ “Wilbur” as if saying his name summoned him, he received a text from him saying he was now awake. He heard Tubbo chuckle, “You know- I knew something was up with you earlier, Tom. I’m glad you told me… what are you going to do? Do you know?” Tommy shook his head, “I have no clue,” he received another message from the man that runs through his head, asking if he got any sleep and he answered with the truth. 

“Do you think he likes you back?” Tubbo asked in a hush tone causing Tommy to think of what had happened a few hours before. ”No… but that- he’s calling me, can I call you back?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is there any other problematic ship you'd like me to write about? rather it's in this or a different fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I hope my writing style is okay- it usually changes through out fics or when I'm writing different Characters povs. I also tend to focus on how the character is feeling a lot. Like how I focus on Tommy's thoughts. My writing style is weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?” he whispered shifting so he was sitting up a little. *Am I going to regret this call?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this sucky chapter- I promise it will get better; I hope so anyway lol.

Tommy hung up on Toby and immediately accepted the call from Will, he took a deep breath, “Hello?” he whispered shifting so he was sitting up a little.  _ Am I going to regret this call?  _ “Hey, I thought since you can’t sleep and that you-I thought I’d talk your ear off until you fall asleep.” Tommy smiled to himself, he loved the idea of sitting in a call with the man till he fell asleep and waking up to Wilbur singing to him. Tommy sighed at the thought as it warmed his heart. “Okay,” he yawned, “talk my ear off then, Big Man.” The other male laughed and the blond smiled.

“Don’t you have a lore stream later? how do you feel about that?” He closed his eyes,  _ I don’t want to talk about lore dammit- I want you to tell me your fantasies,  _ he groaned… he couldn’t say that to Will in fear of being rejected. Biting his lip he sighed, “have you ever had a crush on anyone?” Did he regret the question as soon as he finished? yes… but he knew he caught the older man off guard cause he started coughing as if he was choking on water. “Tommy- why are you asking me this? what made you think of that question?” The teen huffed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry- I just don’t want to think about the lore-” “Don’t apologize Tommy,” Will said chuckling and Tommy blushed feeling butterflies in his lower area, “I’m fucking with you, mate- yes, I have had crushes on people… have you?” He asked jokingly, laughing a little. “I think I do… no- I do but they don’t like me back.” He said as he covered his eyes with his arm- trying to stop himself from crying. “Awe- Tommy, tell your big brother all about it.” 

Tommy’s body froze up,  _ fucking hell- this can’t be happening.  _ He groaned as he felt him grow hard,  _ I’m so gross.  _ “Will,” he whimpered out as he bucked his hips up into the air. Will laughed and it made Tommy realize what he had done, but before he could save himself the older male started speaking, “I don’t mean to embarrass you, Child- but if you need someone to talk so about it… I’m here. At least tell me what her name is.”  _ I’m not a child,  _ he wanted to yell out but he didn’t trust his voice. 

Wilbur noticed that Tommy went quiet, “Tommy?” he whispered seeing if the teen was asleep. The younger closed his eyes as he reached for his phone, “can you sing for me, please?” he asked and when he heard Wilbur start humming, he muted himself before slipping his hand into him boxers. Once again imagining Will’s long finger touching him in all the wrong ways as he grabbed a hold of himself.  _ Fuck, why can’t he like me? I just want him to t-  _ he stopped thinking as he exhaled a moan, moving his hand faster; arching his back into his fist. He didn’t like how he reached his climax so easily,  _ maybe Will could help me with that?  _ Speaking of him, he was singing some random song that Tommy was to dazed to actually hear,  _ I wonder what he’d do if he kn-  _ “Fuck~” He moaned out almost pornographic as he came onto his hand.

  
  
  
  


He woke up hours later to find that Wilbur ended the call and a message from his best friend. He sat up then walked over to his wardrobe to grab a shirt before he walked out his door to head to his kitchen, “Morning Tom.” his mother greeted and he nodded at her as he yawned, receiving the attention of his father; who was reading a newspaper at the table, “what time did you go to bed, Bud.” Tom sighed as he took a seat before resting his head in his hand once again yawning. “After five… I can’t sleep as of late for some reason.”  _ Some reason my ass- maybe I should tell them, maybe they could he- No! then that means no more Wilbur.  _ He knew that his parents would never let him speak to the old brit if they knew how he felt- even if his father liked him- and that thought made him want to cry. “Mom, Dad, can I take a break from College? Not a long one of course- I just don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at his parents- sure he can’t tell them the truth… but that wasn’t a lie. Tommy had no idea what was wrong with him. They looked at each other before his mother spoke, “You father and I will talk about it- why don’t you go lay back down, okay?” Tommy nodded hesitantly as he snagged an apple off the table before heading back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the *good* parts soon... this is almost like a filler chapter? (I think that's what it is called)
> 
> Anyway if you haven't yet in the past 24 hours... eat and/or drink something! it's super important! also take your meds if you haven't!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter. This chapter isn't good but don't give up on me yet please.

_How did I end up here_ he asked himself as he scanned the twitter results that had popped up from the words he typed in. His eyes scanning over everything in sadness and slight self hatred. He decided to look up Wilbur x Tommy ship on Twitter seeing what he’d find. Most of the posts were talking about how wrong it was to ship him with an adult, _There is something wrong with me… this is wrong- but is it?_ He squinted his eyes in thought. _He can physically consent to sleeping with Wilbur-_ but he knew it was still wrong to most people. He sighed as he continued to scroll until he found a post about something called Ao3 and _Tombur?... is that our ship name?_. Tommy hesitantly opened a new tab before typing in the website name, clicking on the first link. 

He quickly read over the home page, deciding he didn’t need an account, before clicking on the search bar.  _ Do I really want to look into this?  _ The sound of the keys tapping and the letters popping up made his stomach turn,  _ Fuck it- maybe it will help me get over this.  _ He clicked enter and his eyes widened, scanning over the words on the screen. Not really understanding most of it.  _ What does smut mean? or femboy?  _ Tom decided to look them up out of pure curiosity. “Oh?” laughing he searched up the second word, “Oh!” he shrieked as he read the first link that popped up… which was porn. Quickly he changed his wording, making a mental note to delete that from his history. 

  
  


_ Why do I want to wear this?  _ It was a photo of a maid dress- after his discovery of what “Femboy” meant he decided to look at some of the fashion do to interest… but now he found himself actually wanting to take part in it. He’s seen some people he’s known wear the dress, so he didn’t see why he couldn’t,  _ maybe Wilbur will like to see me in it?  _ He blushed at the thought. Pausing for a second he decided to order one, planning to do it later so he could look for other stuff to buy as well. Tommy had no clue if he wanted to get the dress for himself or for Will- but he overall wanted to see how it would look. Sure it would hurt him if the older didn’t like it… but if it made him feel better in his own skin then he wanted to just try. 

He jumped as he was startled by the sound of a call coming in from discord, he looked over at his other monitor to see who it was,  _ Dream? why is Dream cal- oh shit!  _ He quickly accepted the call, ”I’m so sorry- I got distracted an-“ “Tommy calm down- Wilbur told me that you couldn’t sleep last night-“  _ Wilbur? Oh, he’s in the call- shit he’s in the call  _ “-do you still want to stream today? we can reschedule if you’d like to?” Dream said kindly as Tommy sighed to himself. “It’s fine if you do, Thomas.” Will said, making the teen smile with pure happiness. Even though it’s been less than a day he had spoken to him, it still felt like forever since he'd heard his voice. 

“No- no, I’m okay. I think me being overly tired and emotionally drained will help me get into character.” He said with a little laugh to brighten the mood, the two men didn’t seem pleased with his joke. Tommy sighed as he spoke up and his phone went off. “Let's get this over with shall we?” 

**Wilbur <3; Tommy are you sure you’re okay? [7:00pm]**

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy leaned back into his chair, he had just ended the stream and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. “You did good Tommy! your acting was amazing!” Dream told him, switching out of his evil character so easily to praise the teen. It made Tommy blush,  _ why do those damn words fuck with me like this?  _ He groaned, “thanks, you did good too, Dream.” The older chuckled, “thanks Tommy, why don’t you get some rest now… you don’t seem very okay and I won’t pry to find out why but if it gets too much to bear- please talk to your parents, Tubbo or Wilbur.” Tommy smiled and nodded to himself, “yeah, I will. Thank you, Dream… I’m going to get off now.” 

Dream said goodbye before leaving Tommy alone in the VC. That was until Wilbur joined seconds after, “your acting was so good! you did really good that stream.” Tommy wished the words that left Wilbur's mouth didn’t go straight to his dick, but they did. The teen rolled his eyes at himself, “thanks William- I’m actually going to try and get to bed. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” “Actu-“ he left the call before Wilbur could speak, wanting to get out of there before his issue got worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter after this one (Chapter 7) is when shit will start getiing good, I promises lol
> 
> Anyway if you haven't yet in the past 24 hours... eat and/or drink something! it's super important! also take your meds if you haven't!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once everything was on he hopped on discord and joined their call. “Tommy!” He heard Tubbo yell when connected. Ranboo mumbled something about how Tubbo was being too loud and Tommy laughed

_ The ceiling is fucking ugly,  _ the teen thinks as he glared at he white surface over him. Still trying to catch his breath from doing his previous activity. He glanced down, breaking his stare with the ceiling, to look at the mess he made.  _ I should probably clean myself off-  _ he stops his train of thought as his mind drifts off to the fanfic he had read not even an hour ago, the one that made him feel like Wilbur was actually touching him. He leaned back into his bed and started to imagine Wilbur's hands running his hands over his sides once again. It was easier to picture the more he did, but every time he did- the worse he felt; and because of this he feared the day Wilbur found out. Yet, that didn’t stop him as he trailed a hand down to his softened dick and rubbing his palm into it making his body jerk up, arching his back as he let out a breathy moan.  _ What was that? why did that feel so damn good,”  _ he decided to try it again, and the same feeling washed over him. “Fuck, Will~” He grabbed ahold of himself and started to jerk his hand up and down. His voice was trembling as he moaned out the man of the person he wished was actually touching him.  _ ”You’re doing so well for me, such a good little brother,”  _ He whined as he imagined Wilbur saying those words to him. 

  
  
  


The bed dipped as he sat down on it, he had just got down cleaning himself off and now he didn’t have anything to do.  _ I could text Will and see if he’s up? I did hang up on him when he was trying to speak.  _ He frowned hoping that Will wasn’t upset with him for doing so. 

**Tommy; Hey! I’m sorry for disconnecting when you were trying to talk. [2:44am]**

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy woke up to his door being opened, he opened his eyes to see his dog walk into his room. He smiled before closing his eyes and reaching his hand out, “hello, Walter.” Walter nudged his head against Tommy’s hand, allowing him to pet his head. He brought his other hand to his phone to see what time it was,  _ Oh shit! I fell asleep waiting for Wilbur to message me.  _ He looked through his messages and saw he had none from the older man. Yet, his message was read. _ “ _ Oh…” he whispered as he looked at his screen in disappointment.  _ Did I do something- or say something wrong?  _ Before he could let slip in he started typing- but then deleted it and decided to be calm. 

**Tommy; Good morning, Wilbur. How did you sleep? [10:29am]**

_ Please just answer,  _ he bit his lip and decided to message Tubbo to calm himself down. He needed something to do- something to take his mind off of Will.  _ Oh thank fuck,  _ he yelled in his head as he received a message from his best friend.

**Tommy; Hey big T are you up? or free to talk at all??? [10:30am]**

**Tubbo; You can join the call with Ranboo and I if you want to. He’s barely awake and might leave soon though.**

**Tubbo; oh and yes I’m awake**

**Tommy; oh, never mind.**

**Tubbo; why? do you not like Ranboo?**

**Tommy; No!**

**Tommy; I’m just panicking I think. Ranboo isn’t the problem I just don’t need anyone else knowing I’m disgusting.**

_ What else can I do? Maybe some bed wars? _

**Tubbo; oh okay you don’t have to tell him it’s Wilbur. Tom, you can just say your having trouble with a crush. And you’re not disgusting Tommy stop it.**

Tommy smiled, calming down as he read over the text

**Tommy; okay- I’ll join.**

  
  


Tommy stood up and walked over to his desk, turning on his computer in the process. 

  
  


Once everything was on he hopped on discord and joined their call. “Tommy!” He heard Tubbo yell when connected. Ranboo mumbled something about how Tubbo was being too loud and Tommy laughed, “hello, what are you talking about?” Ranboo chuckled, “I’m listening to Tubbo talk about some TV s-“ “Grey's Anatomy is not just some TV, Mr. Boo,” Tubbo said, cutting off the other teen quickly, making them all laugh. “Oh-Kay, anyway- do you have any relationship advice, Big R.” Tommy asked, changing the subject and letting his mind take over his mouth. Ranboo laughed, “I thought you had girls all over you Tommy?” Tubbo started laughing at that, and Tommy huffed.  _ Never mind I asked,  _ “I’m literally the worst person to ask this.” Tommy groaned and dropped his head onto the desk. “Tommy? why are you panicking?” Tubbo asked and Tommy sighed. “I messaged Wi- I messaged someone last night and they saw the message but didn’t reply and I’m scared that I did something wrong.” He rambled as the two listened. He heard Tubbo sighed in thought, “maybe he’s busy?” The older teen asked, making the blond huffed in frustration, “It’s Wilbur! He always answers me!” He shouted before he could stop himself,  _ shit.  _ They all went quiet before Ranboo spoke, “Wilbur?” he questioned making Tommy’s body fill with panic,  _ this is it- he’s going to think I’m gross and that’s going to convince Tubbo that it is and I’m going to slowly lose everyone and Wi-  _

“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted causing Tommy’s mind to go blank,  _ here it goes.  _ He closed his eyes and then noticed the tears falling from his eyes. “Tommy, are you crying?” Toby asked softly, and Tommy sighed sadly. “I know it’s disgusting and it’s okay if you two don’t want to talk to me anymore- I just can’t help it… trust me I tried.” He started crying harder. Tommy didn’t want to lose his friends. “It’s okay Tommy,” Tubbo spoke trying to get his friend to calm down, he heard Ranboo hum. “Yeah- I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just surprised… and I’m not umm- disgusted.” The teen told him kindly, making Tommy smile a little. “It’s not disgusting Tommy, Wilbur is a good looking guy- I understand.” Toby said before laughing which made the blond laugh also. 

“Thank you guys,” he whispered. 

“So tell me about what makes you like him?” 

  
  
  


Hours later, Tommy sat at the dinner table with his parents. After the talk he had with Tubbo and Ranboo, they played some Minecraft while they talked about people they have liked/like. It made him feel a lot better. 

“So, your father and I decided that it will be good for you to take a few days off.” Tommy looked up from his plate and smiled. “Thank you, I really need it.” he said, causing his mother to nod, “I know Tom, you’ve been up late these past few nights and need to get caught up on sleep-“ she glanced at his father, “and if there is anything you need to talk about… we are here for you.” She told him softly, making him sigh, “I like someone…” he told them not really thinking about it. Their eyes widened, “what’s her name, son?” His father asked, causing his face to heat up,  _ shit- really didn’t think that one through… come on think-  _ “actually it’s not a girl.” He kept his eyes on his plate. Fear rushed over him. He never really talked about liking boys- he had always obsessed over girls.  _ Please don’t hate me.  _

“Okay, what’s his name.” He snapped his head up to look between them in shock,  _ that’s it? they aren’t going to question it? this is good- I need to come up with something quick-  _ “Toby.” He whispered; happy that Wilbur’s name didn’t slip. His father looked surprised and his mother smiled, “that’s nice, he’s a sweet kid.” Tommy nodded. “Yeah, yeah he is.” 

  
  
  


Tommy didn’t get any sleep, he tried messaging Wilbur multiple times in the night and even tried Phil- who told him that apparently Will’s mom had visited him. Which made him look like a fool. He had stressed over that all night, Tommy had messaged Wilbur repeatedly all night just trying to get him to respond.  _ I’m so bloody stupid,  _ he told himself for what felt like the thousandth time. 

“Tom? are you awake?” His mother spoke from outside the door with a little knock. He groaned, “yeah, I am.” He said and she opened the door to come in. Finding him sitting on the floor. “Did you get any sleep?” He shook his head and she sighed. “Well, I want you to come down and have breakfast with us.” He smiled while nodding.

“I’ll be down in a bit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! feel free to leave your thoughts. I love reading comments! oh and also! I made a twitter so if you want to follow me on there you can. You'll be able to see updates and sneak peaks. You can also message me if you have any questions. It's @ThowMeInnaDitch . Yes, with out the R because it was taken lol
> 
> Anyway if you haven't yet in the past 24 hours... eat and/or drink something! it's super important! also take your meds if you haven't!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy blushed remembering what his wallpaper was. It was a photo of him and Wilbur from the first time they met. He changed it to that the morning after Wilbur told him that he wouldn’t visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for hyping this chapter up- it sucks lol.

Tommy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He put his other hand on the door handle, hesitant about leaving the safety of his room.  _ What if Wilbur messages me while I’m eating?  _ he groaned at his love sick nature before opening the door to leave. 

As he walked to the Kitchen he let his mind drift to the tall brunette who kept him up all night,  _ I wish he fucking told me that asshole… he tried to- fuck I’m the asshole.  _ Rolling his eyes to himself as he entered the room of his destination. “There he is!” his mother chirped happily as her son leaned against the doorway. “Mum, isn’t it too early to be so loud?” he glanced at his Father to try and get him, but he didn’t notice. “Actually- I have a surprise for you…” she glanced at the table and he let his gaze follow. Body immediately froze as his blue eyes widened in pure fear. “Hey, Tommy-“ the teen didn’t say anything right away. Just watched as he stood up. 

Before he could question anything he was being pulled into a hug.  _ Wil-  _ “Wilbur? wh-what are you doing here?” He finally spoke before pulling away to look the slightly taller male in the eye.  _ Damn those fucking eyes,  _ “after our conversation about how you needed a distraction… I talked to your parents and,” he looked over to allow them to speak. 

“You said you wanted some time off, Tom… so, we talked to Wilbur- well he messaged us first- but he offered to let you stay with him for a bit.” Tommy felt dizzy,  _ I get to stay with Wilbur? this can’t be good. I just can’t. I won’t last- I just…  _ “woah! Tommy are you okay?” He heard his demise ask as a hand landed on his shoulder.  _ Actually this can be good…  _ The boy nodded slowly- taking a deep breath before smiling. “Yeah! I’m just happy- plus I haven’t slept yet.” Wilbur frowned as the teens mom spoke, “Well, you can sleep on the ride- right now you need to eat so that you can get to packing.”  _ Maybe I’m not okay… a five hour plus ride with Wilbur fucking Soot will kill me.  _

  
  
  


The door opened and Tommy let his friend enter first, who looked around with a small smile. “I’m surprised it’s clean.” he laughed when he was pushed lightly. Tommy blushed as his shoulder made contact with the others. He then watched Wilbur sit down on his bed making him look away.  _ Why does he have to be so damn hot?  _ “Do you have to sit in here while I pack a bag?” Tommy asked knowing that he’ll be a distraction. Laughter filled the room as Willbur tilted his head back.  _ I wish I could  _ kiss his neck, Tommy had to look away once more.  _ I’m going to be a dead man. I can’t wait to tell Tubbo about this-  _ “Tommy?” “Yes?” He asked, tilting his head a little to look at him. Will smiled, “I can help you pack if you’d like? actually-“ he laid down on the bed, “-I’m going to take a nap so that way we don’t crash. So take your time.” Tommy just watched as the twenty-four year old's chest moved as he breathed.  _ and I’m staring… get yourself together Tom _ . He looked away and pulled out his phone. 

**Tommy; Toby my man- please answer this asap [7:30am]**

**Tubbo; I answer asap**

**Tommy; you know how Wilbur wasn’t responding all day yesterday?**

**Tubbo; yeah**

**Tommy; I know why**

**Tubbo; well why?**

Tommy looked at Wilbur before snapping a quick photo of him, saving it before sending it. 

**Tubbo; oh shit he’s in your bed!!!!!! Did you have sex**

**Tommy; what the hell tubbo nooooo!!!! he drove here to bring me to his house TO STAY FOR A WHILE**

**Tubbo; oh dear Tom. What are you going to do? Do your parents know?**

**Tommy; fuck no! I mean I told them I had a crush on you so I should be good. And I have no clue**

**Tubbo; that’s sucks**

**Tubbo; wait!**

**Tubbo; you told your fucking parents that you liked me!!!! Tommy I’m flattered.**

Tommy laughed quietly-  _ this damn kid.  _

“Tommy, get off your phone and get your shit together.” Wilbur spoke and Tommy looked up from his phone to be met with beautiful brown eyes. He glanced back down then back up, “but I’m talking to Tubbo.” He told him looking away. Wilbur chuckled, “well tell your shadow that you have someone over.” Tommy rolled his eyes, “whatever.”

_ What I wouldn’t do fucking kiss him.  _

Tommy rolled his eyes before he started typing again. Soon his phone was being pulled out of his hand. He looked up to see Wilbur towering over him, “start getting your shit together we don’t have all day.” He locked Tommy’s phone and it lit up showing that Tubbo had messaged him. 

“Huh…” Wilbur said as he looked at the screen. Tommy’s heart started to beat faster.  _ Shit- what did he fucking say. He’s not walking out so that’s a good sign.  _ “What do you mean “huh”?” Tommy asked hesitantly. Wilbur laughed lightly, “nothing- just your wallpaper…” Tommy blushed remembering what his wallpaper was. It was a photo of him and Wilbur from the first time they met. He changed it to that the morning after Wilbur told him that he wouldn’t visit him. “Oh… well I missed you so I decided to make that my lock screen. I was a little upset when you told me that you were to busy and when you decided to ignore me for a wh-“ Wilbur sighed, “I’m sorry- at first I said no to make sure it was okay with your parents so that way I didn’t just show up… but then I saw how upset you were so I decided to- talk to your parents. So I spent all day yesterday getting shit ready to drive here and I also had to child proof m- ow!” Wilbur cut himself off as Tommy punched him in the side. 

“I’m not a damn child- and don’t ever ignore me again asshole! I thought something happened.” Tommy huffed out, making Wilbur laugh as he sat back down. 

“I know I got your messages- and I won’t be able to ignore you considering you’ll be at my house for a week… maybe a week and a half.” Tommy’s eyes widened.  _ A fucking week and a half!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hoped you like this chapter, it's fine if not. Also I might skip writing the road trip part- let me know if you'd like to read it or not.
> 
> Anyway if you haven't yet in the past 24 hours... eat and/or drink something! it's super important! also take your meds if you haven't!!!!  
> Twitter; @ThowMeInnaDitch


End file.
